1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure that includes a reinforcing gusset.
2. Background Information
A variety of vehicle body constructions are broadly classified into two categories: (1) a unibody or unitized construction in which a self-supporting body has a plurality of rigidity members integrated therewith; and (2) a frame on chassis or framed construction in which a separate body is connected to a structural framework. The framed construction is mainly applied to commercial vehicles and trucks. Most passenger vehicles utilize a conventional unitized (self-supporting) vehicle body that is built from sheet metal components onto which body panels are welded. Generally, the structural configurations of these unitized vehicle bodies are continuously being improved for a variety of reasons. For instance, these unitized vehicle bodies have been developed so as to simplify the assembly process, and thereby reducing manufacturing costs. Moreover, these unitized vehicle bodies have been extensively redesigned over the years to improve the strength and rigidity of the vehicle in the event of impact from the side.
Some vehicles, especially two-door vehicles generally known as coupes, include various structural elements in order to strengthen the side wall area of the vehicle structure. Depending on the configuration of the vehicle body, a gusset is used between each of the side walls of the vehicle body and the floor to strengthen and provide rigidity to the vehicle structure. These gussets are designed to transfer the load of a side impact across the vehicle to minimize inward deflection of the side wall during a side impact. These gussets are designed to undergo as little deformation during side impacts as possible and thereby maximize transference of load through the gusset. Thus, it is desirable to maximize the rigidity of these gussets, i.e., limit deformation of the gusset.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved gusset. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.